Límite
by Eis Black
Summary: Dolor y placer. Esa tenue línea que los separa se difumina cuando son experimentados a la vez. Algo que Sirius y Remus saben muy bien.


**Límite**

Respiración agitada. Está de rodillas. Desnudo, piernas abiertas. La suave cuerda le aprieta las muñecas a su espalda. Saca la lengua, se la me los labios. Él le engancha una correa al collar que le rodea la garganta. Pasa el pulgar por sus labios húmedos. Le muerde la yema, no llega a herirle. Tira del collar, se doblega ante él. Humillación.

-/-

La cinta le corta las mejillas. Apretada, anudada a su cabeza. Sujetando una bola en su boca para que no pueda cerrarla. Con ojos llorosos lo mira. Lleva pantalones. Ajustados, negros. Se acerca a él con algo en la mano. En la tenue luz de la habitación, lo ve. Pinzas. De metal. Tiembla de excitación.

-/-

Duele. Sus pezones están fuertemente pellizcados. Se le escapa un sollozo ahogado por el objeto en su boca. La saliva se le escurre por la barbilla, no puede tragar y se desliza por su labio inferior. Él lo mira con los ojos nublados de excitación. Los suyos lloran de sufrimiento.

-/-

No lo ve. Está detrás de él. Lo siente, resbaloso, húmedo, en su entrada. Dedos. Lo abren como tijeras. Gime. Lo abandonan. Otra cosa, larga, húmeda, suave. Presiona dentro de él. Siente como avanza centímetro a centímetro. Eso comienza a vibrar. Oh, dios. Presiona su próstata y se queda ahí, vibrando, estimulándolo. Solloza y las lágrimas siguen corriendo por su rostro.

-/-

Dolor y placer. Es el cielo, no quiere que pare nunca. Por favor, que lo detenga. Que no lo haga. Duele. Le gusta. Tiembla.

-/-

Se ha bajado los pantalones lo justo para liberar su erección. Delante de él, lo mira llorar, escucha sus gemidos, mientras le acaricia la nuca. Respiración agitada, guía su miembro hasta perfilar sus labios con la punta, tiznándolos de pre semen.

-/-

Lo mira desesperado, con la cabeza alzada hacia él. Quiere lamerse los labios, saborearlo. No puede. El dolor en sus pezones lo está matando. Se suma el de sus muñecas apretadas y sus mejillas. El placer lo vuelve loco. La necesidad, lo desespera.

-/-

- Suficiente – murmura mientras le desata la cinta de su cabeza y le saca la bola.

Con un gemido de alivio se lame los labios, recogiendo su propia saliva y el pegajoso líquido transparente. Se balancea, ansioso, hacia él, para repasarlo con los labios y sellarlos alrededor de la punta, chupando con un gemido de placer.

-/-

Le aparta la cabeza bruscamente. No va a acabar en su boca. Es un privilegio que no va a concederle, saborearlo por completo.

-/-

Con un quejido lastimero siente cómo se sitúa detrás de él. Lo quiere en su boca, no lo va a tener. Pero lo que hará quizás sea mejor. Siente como mueve el vibrador en su interior. Su irritada entrada lo aprieta, intentando mantenerlo dentro, pero nada impide que lo deslice hasta sacarlo. Se siente extrañamente vacío, y las molestias se agudizan. Ahora puede jadear a gusto.

-/-

Casi se deja llevar al ver su entrada, rosada, húmeda, apretarse ansiosa por mantener el objeto en su interior. Pero lo aguanta, aguanta porque lo que viene es mejor. Acuna sus nalgas en sus manos, de rodillas detrás de él, apretándolas, separándolas, clavando sus uñas con saña y satisfacción.

-/-

Jadea. Gime, le gusta. Le separa las nalgas, y siente la punta del grueso miembro resbalar arriba y abajo. Se balancea hacia atrás, buscándolo. Por una vez, se ve complacido. Se clava en él, lo atraviesa, lo parte. Gime alto mientras se sienta por completo en su regazo. Sus dedos se enredan en su vello púbico, a falta de algo mejor.

-/-

Oh, sí. Esto es mejor. Jadeando sobre él, moviéndose en su regazo. Su espalda arqueada y su cuello a su alcance, listo para ser mordido, el collar dejándole rojas señales por los estirones. Coge la correa. Tira hacia él para apoyar su espalda en su pecho, y le clava los dientes en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro mientras embiste.

-/-

Grita. Le ha hecho sangre. Pero al mismo tiempo, ha alcanzado su próstata. Jadea sin control, no para de alzarse y dejarse caer de nuevo en su erección, empalándose profundamente. Ha perdido el control sobre sí mismo. Siente sus manos en su pecho, liberando sus pezones de las pinzas y masajeándolos. El alivio lo recorre, no es capaz de pensar en nada.

-/-

Se apiada de él. Lleva su mano a su entrepierna, lo acaricia. Está chorreando, duro al límite. Pasa los dedos por el glande, presionando. Suficiente, lo oye gritar, arquearse entero contra él, su polla escupiendo largos chorros de semen que empapan su mano y caen al suelo. Nota como le fallan las fuerzas, y sin dejar de penetrarlo lo tumba boca abajo, estimulado por los espasmos de su entrada, apretándolo hasta casi el dolor, y lo embiste salvajemente.

-/-

Mareado, cuando vuelve en sí lo siente enterrarse bruscamente en él y gemir como un condenado mientras se corre, aferrándole las caderas, marcándolo. Ya no está en su regazo. Está tumbado boca abajo. Ha debido perder la consciencia por el intenso orgasmo. Se siente atontado, dolorido y saciado. Satisfecho y feliz.

-/-

Sale de él. Rueda a su lado, lo estaba aplastando. Preocupado ahora, le desata las manos y lo pone boca arriba, besándole las marcas de sus mejillas. Ha recuperado la consciencia y lo besa, aliviado, suavemente. Parece algo atontado todavía, no le extraña, ha quedado inconsciente y todo.

Se tumba a su lado y lo abraza, acunándole contra su pecho, enterrando la cara en su hombro, lamiendo la herida.

-/-

Respira hondo. Ha sido muy, muy intenso. Ha rozado lo insoportable, pero Sirius sabe sus límites. Lo lleva al borde de la locura y luego lo recoge. Le hace daño pero con tanto placer que se vuelve insignificante. Suspira. Le besa la clavícula, queriéndole todavía más si es posible.

- Cómo me dejas hacer esto – murmura roncamente. – Remus, cómo me dejas hacerte esto. – lo abraza más fuerte.

- Shhh – lo tranquiliza cogiéndole la cara y repartiendo besos. – Me gusta. Te gusta. Te quiero y confío en ti – susurra.

- Lo sé – lo vuelve a besar. – Pero siempre me lo pregunto.

- Siempre te lo diré – dice simplemente.

Se abrazan fuertemente, desnudos, manchados, Remus adolorido y cansados. Pero no podían estar más satisfechos y felices.

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><em>Bien, no estaba en mis planes subir este fic. Pero esta mañana ha pugnado por salir de mi mente y he tenido que darle el gusto escribiéndolo. Había pensado en esperar y publicarlo como alguna de las viñetas que estoy haciendo de ellos, pero no cuadraba mucho, y sería bastante largo. Además de que prefiero tenerlo separado y diferenciado :3 Porque aún sigo flipando que se me ocurran estas cosas, de verdad. Pero bueno, aquí está. Aunque ya sé que no hay mucha gente que le guste este género de fics sadomasoquistas, agradecería algún comentario de qué os ha parecido. ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Debería dejar esto e irme al monte a comer castañas y dedicarme a hablarle a los árboles? Vosotras diréis (no creo que hayan muchos chicos leyendo. Pero si los hay, vosotros también). ¡Besos a todas!<em>


End file.
